Catwoman's Kryptonite
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: The Cat does her own thing. Steals from the rich, satisfies the poor. The Man of Steel does his own thing. Fights crime, builds up justice. What happens when they cross paths? Could Selina fall for Mr. Goody two shoes? Could Clark fall for Ms. Cat Burglar? Or they both be way over their heads? Better than it sounds. (Superman/Catwoman)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not really sure where this takes place…but most of these characters are based off the movies. Also, I'm adding my own flow to this, along with some movie and comic bits. **

**Catwoman- Anne Hathaway**

**Batman- Christian Bale**

**Superman- Henry Cavill**

**Bizarro- Henry Cavill**

**Green Arrow/Arrow- Stephen Amell**

**Green Lantern- Ryan Reynolds**

**Wonder Woman, The Flash and Aquaman- Comics **

Hot and steamy water slowly poured down Selina's bare back as she ran her fingers through her rich brunette hair, rinsing what was left of the soapy strawberry scented shampoo. She stepped out of her porcelain shower and wrapped a plush green towel around herself.

It was a cool Sunday night, and Selina Kyle was bored. Mix a bowl of Selina and Boredom and you get a dangerous mix of trouble. She had planned on staying in tonight-like she had for the past week-she had a very important job interview early morning the next day, so she needed her beauty rest.

Her best friend Jen had just recently found a five star restaurant in uptown Gotham. She heard the pay was good and the only downside was that she'd have to ride the subway to work every day. That is if she aced the interview.

_Of course I'll ace it_, Selina thought, a smirk curving at her lips. She quickly dried herself off and settled in some comfy black pajamas. Selina's charm got her most places in life; it'd definitely get her this interview.

The now confident brunette plopped herself on her cushiony couch- not before opening a window, letting the breeze enter in- and settled for some TV.

_I really need to clean this place up_, she thought to herself, eyeing her extremely unorganized apartment.

"I like your place," Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire had once said. Selina laughed at the thought, as she scanned her apartment. She hadn't seen The Bat in a while and sincerely missed her friend. Her laughter was cut short when she spotted black leather poking out from the living room closet.

Selina cursed herself for not finding a better hiding spot. A police officer could knock down her door any day and see the cat suit lying about her small place. How would her charm get her through that situation?

With a sigh she lifted herself up to properly hide the suit. She picked it up and admired it.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go out this one night... Selina bit her bottom lip then frowned. No, she couldn't. She needed her rest for tomorrow, Catwoman would have to wait. She neatly hung it up and placed it between two expensive fur coats. Knowing Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen really paid off sometimes, especially on birthdays. She tried her best stuffing the fur coats together, making the suit look somewhat invisible, and failed miserably.

"Damn it," she muttered when her struggle caused the mask to fall from the shelf it rested on. Why the hell was Selina Kyle so clumsy but Catwoman so graceful? She picked up the sculpted mask and carefully flipped the goggles up, so the cat ears were shown. Selina had been Catwoman since she was eighteen and loved every minute of it. It was who she was. She stole from the rich, satisfied the poor. Occasionally kicking some ass in the process. She never thought of herself as a hero, nor a villain. Selina did what she pleased, even if it meant breaking the law. And now…she felt like breaking the law. Selina smiled slyly to herself and nearly tore the suit off its hanger. She'd been good this whole past week, one night out was completely harmless.

"What are you doing?" Selina jumped at the sound of Jen's voice. The blonde was carrying brown bags full of groceries and eyeing Selina suspiciously.

"Out," Selina replied grinning. "I've been a good girl these past weeks Jen. It's time to let the cat out." Before she could protest, Selina was already stripping.

"Look Selina," Jen started. "I love catwoman as much as the next girl, but might I remind you of the job interview you have tomorrow?"

"Don't be so uptight," Selina purred, sliding her body perfectly into the suit. "It's just one night," she smiled innocently, zipping the front. She quickly pulled on her thigh-high boots, complete with knife blade heels. She could already feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I really don't think-"

"You should be worried about me," Selina finished. Jen ran her fingers nervously through her short blonde curls.

"What if you run into him?"

"Who? Batman?" Jen gave her friend a look of desperation.

"Yes Batman! If he catches you stealing…" She groaned in frustration, dropping the grocery bags.

"When has Batman _ever _caught me stealing?" Selina asked, already knowing the answer. Jen frowned as she slid her black gloves on and slipped on the mask. Before Jen could protest she had already placed her gun and whip in their proper holster around her slender waist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jen asked sourly.

"Oh yes!" Selina pulled out her tube of crimson red lipstick from her belt. Jen sighed in defeat.

"Just be careful Selina." Her now red lips were puckered.

"Always am." With a wave, she slipped out the open window, landing stealthily on the fire escape. Catwoman breathed in the fresh summer air. This was exactly what needed. She was just glad she left before could she let Jen talk her out of it.

The Cat calmly roamed Gotham, staying near the edges of tall buildings; keeping herself concealed while still keeping a close eye on things. Becoming Catwoman was such a thrill. She felt she had so much power. Selina could do anything she wanted. Flipping her night vision goggles down, she scanned the Gotham area for any places she could snatch a few pearls. Diamond even.

Bank? _No, too easy._

Wayne Foundation? _I could never steal from Bruce._

Queen Foundation? _Not even Oliver. _

Diana's job? _And have Wonder Woman beat me to a pulp? No Thanks. _She settled for the Gotham City Museum.

Catwoman made her way through Gotham, roof to roof till she found the Museum.

_That didn't take long._ She smiled to herself. It was closed and security guards were lined from the inside and out. _Piece of cake. _

She climbed up the building impressively quiet, even with six inch heels on. There were a dozen windows, a dozen ways to enter the museum, but she needed the highest one. Every museum in Gotham kept its most valuable item at the top floor with extra security.

She eased herself in on the second floor, landing gracefully on her feet. Her night vision intact, Catwoman scanned the dark room she found herself in.

It was full of empty bookshelves and she could see two security guards standing just outside the door. The masked brunette raised herself up and flipped over to the door, using her strong boots to knock down it down. The guards immediately pulled on their guns but The Cat was too fast for them. She took them out easily before they could sound any alarm and made her way to the top floor. After several more guards and dodging security cameras, the only thing stopping The Cat were dozens of little red lasers protecting the glassed prize.

Selina's eyes widened at the large diamond. It was beautiful. It was expensive. It was hers.

"Alright girl," Catwoman said softly to herself. "You've made it this far." She flipped the night vision goggles up, so they were again in the form of cat ears, and then crouched down in front of the red beams of light.

She was surprised this was the only security-though she wouldn't complain.

In an instant, Catwoman was easing her way through the red beams- twisting, turning. It sometimes amazed her how flexible she was. Now finding herself in front of the glinting diamond, she stood and approached it slowly. It stood on silver pedestals, just waiting to be snatched. With a quick flick of her wrist, sharp, silver, one-inch claws extended from her leather gloves. She bit her crimson lips, knowing she only had one shot at this.

With one sharp claw, she carved a perfect circle in the thick glass and claimed her prize. The diamond was much heavier than she anticipated. _The bigger the merrier._

"I always knew cats liked shiny objects." Catwoman jumped, nearly dropping the jewel and spun around quickly in defense mode. _Holy Shit. _

Why the hell was the man of steel in Gotham?

**A/N: What'd you think? Not sure how I feel about this chapter so please review! Next chapter should be up whenever, depends on the amount of reviews! I'll also be starting a DC Marvel crossover story soon, so lookout for that! :) 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I found myself re-reading the first chapter, and I think I like it! Definitely a bit rushed but anyways, reviews always help an author, so please leave some feedback on what I'm doing right, and what I could improve on. Thanks! 3 **

How had he been able to sneak up on her? Nobody _ever _snuck up Catwoman before. But there this man stood, brilliant red cape and boots…had he always been that tall? Selina had never actually met the man of steel before, nor did she know his true identity. Bruce had told her he'd worked with him in a city known as Metropolis along with the rest of the Justice League; fighting crime and keeping criminals in their place. She knew of his powers, his many special gifts, and she couldn't help but feel cautious around this man-it wasn't like she looked up to him.

"Superman," Catwoman said pursing her lips. She placed a gloved hand on her hip while balancing the heavy diamond.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take that," Superman said softly. She could hardly make out his features in the dark, let alone tell if he was being serious or not. Catwoman laughed and flipped her chocolate locks.

"And I'm afraid your rules of justice don't apply here in Gotham," she shot. "Or to me." She quickly stepped back when he advanced toward her in the moonlight. It was then that she saw his face and her eyes widened. _Handsome. _He had a perfectly chiseled face, large eyes-she couldn't tell what color they were- full cupid lips and a small dimple in his strong chin. Tall, gorgeous men never phased Catwoman before, be she couldn't help but find his beauty distracting. _Must be a kryptonian thing. _

"Who are you?" he demanded, mouth slightly parted. She noticed his clenched fists and smirked.

"There's a reason you're here," she stated, ignoring his question.

"I was looking for a friend."

"The Batman?" The Kryptonian nodded and furrowed his brows.

He glanced again at the stolen object in her hand, then focused on her face. Her mask only showed her lips which were a bright ruby red. Using his x-ray vision, he secretly stared into the mask, trying to find her true identity.

"Well he isn't here right now, sure I couldn't entertain you?" Catwoman purrs seductively. Superman is shocked to find his x-ray vision is somehow blocked.

"You could entertain me…" he began, hiding his confusion. The only material he isn't able to see through is lead, but why would this woman have a lead laced mask? Tempting woman he might add.

"By putting that back where you found it."

"You wouldn't force me now would you Boy Scout?" she asked innocently stalking towards him. Being face to face with him, she saw he was even taller and more built than the imagined. Superman's eyes bored down into her big caramel colored eyes. Before either of them could utter a word, lights flashed and an alarm sounded.

"THE PLACE IS SURROUNDED." Police sirens blared and the room flooded with red and blue lights.

"Look what you've done!" she hissed.

"Me?" he argued but quickly came to his senses. "We need to get out of here." This time, she didn't argue. She followed him and they hurried out the window she came in, landing safely on the balcony. They were surrounded by dozens of Gotham City police cars, even SWAT teams.

"I'd be lucky to get out of this one," Catwoman muttered, flipping down her goggles.

"Do you need a lift?" he asked kindly offering his arm. She raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Fine." She hesitantly leaned in on his arm and he pulled her small frame into him.

_Man has muscle, _she thought.

"Hold on tight Ms. Jewel Thief." She immediately dropped the diamond and glared up at him.

"That's Catwoman to you Boy Scout." Superman's lips curved into the slightest smile and he tightened his grip. With a flutter of his magnificent red cape, the two soared off into the night, out of the police and SWAT teams' sight.

Her hair flew wildly and her heart beat raced. She'd never been this high in the sky before and while Cats always landed on their feet, no feline could survive a drop this high.

"Down there," she breathed. He silently obeyed. The two landed two blocks from Selina's apartment in an abandoned alley.

"See you around," Catwoman said with a sly wave. She leaped up the fire escape and climbed her way up top.

"I have a feeling I will," Superman called out, sarcasm dripping with each word. He watched her, Catwoman, disappear into the night. He reminded her so much of Bruce. He'd have to have a word with him about this mysterious woman. Shaking his head, he flew off to the Wayne Manor. The first place he should have checked for Bruce Wayne.

Selina slid into her apartment quickly and tore off her mask. It was late and if she expected to get to her interview on time, sleep was needed now ASAP.

As she got out of her Cat suit, she replayed the scene with Superman. The only thing she knew about him were the things Diana, Bruce, Oliver, Arthur, Barry and Hal had told her; he was born on a Planet known as Krypton, had loads of extraordinary gifts etc… Meeting him in person was much different than she imagined. It bothered Selina how she'd met the entire Justice League years ago, and had just met Superman today. What was his true identity? What was he doing in Gotham? How had he known she'd be at the museum?

The tired woman tossed herself into bed, next to a sleeping Jen. Becoming Catwoman tonight wasn't one of her smartest ideas.

**A/N: Thought this would be longer but….I'm not too proud of this one but please tell me what you think! Too rushed? Too slow? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't going to update today, but I figured why not! So R&R!**

"Have you had any experience working as a waitress...Miss-?"

"Kyle, Selina Kyle." Selina faked a pretty smile to the man sitting before her. She'd managed to get about four hours of sleep last night. Luckily she was good with makeup and piled on heaps of foundation for the bags under her eyes. Her chocolate locks were pulled back into an elegant bun that revealed small pearl earrings to make her appear more professional looking.

The person interviewing her was a man named Jack Thompson. Jack and his family were incredibly rich-though not as rich as Bruce and Oliver- and owned restaurants all over the world. If she aced this interview, Selina could finally stop mooching off of her fellow billionaires.

"Miss Kyle," Jack restated and stroked his thick mustache. He had a very strong French accent though it sounded incredibly fake.

"Have you had any experience working as a waitress?" Jack folded his hands across the desk and Selina smoothed hers over the very expensive Chanel work dress she'd gotten a couple months ago. Another courtesy of Oliver Queen.

"I do have experience in customer service," she replied smoothly. "Several years in fact." _A little white lie never hurt anyone. _

"And how have those several years affected you Miss Kyle?" Selina gritted her teeth but smiled pleasantly.

"I think I've learned to appreciate the area of work a little more." Jack seemed impressed.

"How soon can you start the job?" he asked eagerly.

"As soon as you need me Mr. Thompson." Jack laughed heartily and stood.

"Please Selina, call me Jack!" he vigorously shook her hand which surprised Selina.

"Very well! You start tomorrow morning! You must arrive 6 o'clock sharp, no excuses." The brunette cleared her throat.

"In the morning?" she asked hating to sound rude. She was lucky to even get the job but she so wasn't a morning person.

"Why yes. I look forward to having you as a waitress here madam!" With that, he escorted her from the office.

"Thank you so much Mr. …Jack. This job means a lot to me." Jack stroked his mustache again.

"I assume it will! Your salary will be starting at ten thousand dollars a week. Prove me right about your customer service, and that could very well change!" The would be French man hurried off into the restaurant kitchen and Selina sighed deeply. Her first real job was excited but nerve wracking at the same time. She couldn't wait to tell Bruce.

8888

Selina found herself at the Wayne Foundation speaking to a young blonde at the front desk.

"Name?"

"Selina Kyle." The blonde tapped away at the computer and squinted through her glasses.

"No one by that name on my list." Selina resisted the urge to sigh.

"Listen," she said coldly.

"Bruce Wayne is expecting me today in his office at the top floor. He's a very busy man and does _not _like to be kept waiting."

"Why yes," The blonde agreed nervously.

"So I wouldn't want to tell him who kept him waiting on me," she hinted with a raise of her brows. The blonde cleared her throat and straightened her glasses.

"Of course ma'am. The elevator is down the hall to the left," she replied quickly.

"Thank you," Selina faked another smile before following the blonde's directions.

She hadn't seen Bruce in ages. He and Oliver were finding new ways to expand their businesses' in Gotham, none of which involved Selina. Men and their money.

After the short trip inside the elevator, she arrived at the top floor and found Bruce's office quickly. Selina had been inside his office many times before, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous seeing her friend as she walked inside.

"Hey Bruce-" She had walked in to see Bruce who appeared to be in a meeting with another man. The billionaire looked up distractedly then smiled when he saw Selina.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you today," Bruce said calmly. The man he had been conversing with then turned around.

"Selina, I'd like you to meet a close friend of mine, Clark Kent." Clark stood and she saw he was very tall and certainly not bad looking. His nearly black hair was neatly combed back and he wore thick framed glasses.

"Clark," Selina said trying her best to be polite to this familiar looking stranger. Where had she seen him before? Something about those incredibly large blue eyes made her feel at unease.

"Bruce has told me all about you," Clark replied eyeing her carefully. Her voice, those brown eyes were familiar to him.

"Mm. Has he now?"

"Selina," Bruce warned her gently. They politely shook hands and she nearly yanked hers away. There was a certain spark of electricity where he touched her.

"Nice to meet you," Clark muttered absently. He turned to Bruce, giving him a knowing look, who nodded then glanced at a confused Selina.

"Clark, could you give us a moment please?" the blue-eyed man nodded understandingly.

"Of course." As he left he brushed past her shoulder and she refrained from shuddering. Once he closed the door Bruce glared at Selina.

"What was that?" he demanded taking her by surprise.

"What was what?" she asked innocently, but Bruce knew better and ignored her question.

"I saw the news last night," he said instead. Selina rolled her eyes and sat in one his white leather chairs.

"One of Gotham's most famous museums was broken into. Know anything about it?"

"Maybe…" she answered with a devious grin. Bruce groaned.

"I thought you were taking a break as Catwoman."

"Felt like some fresh air."

"And stealing from Gotham's most famous museum is fresh air?"

"If you must know, I wasn't able to steal anything."

"What does that mean Selina?"

Selina fidgeted with her fingers and avoided Bruce's stare.

"A friend of yours interrupted," she scowled.

"A friend?" he repeated, doubtfully.

"A red caped, kryptonite hating friend." Bruce's eyes widened.

"Cl-…Superman stopped you?" he quickly corrected himself.

"Yes, Superman stopped me. What's he even doing in Gotham?" she asked curiously.

"Did he find out your identity?" Bruce once again ignored her question.

"Um no. I was wearing a mask, how could he see my identity? I thought you were the detective here." She stared at Bruce carefully before repeating her question.

"What's he doing in Gotham?"

"The Justice League has some work that needs to be taken care of here. It's all I can say Selina."

"Well let your little boy scout know, he's the leader of the justice league. His job isn't telling _me _what to do." Bruce chuckled.

"Superman does have a habit of wanting to control people. I'll make sure to deliver the message." Selina smiled.

"Purr-fect." A thought crossed her mind.

"Superman must have a secret identity, but he doesn't wear a mask," she said.

"Maybe he wears a mask when he's not superman," Bruce joked weakly. She glared at him.

"You know exactly who he really is, don't you Bats?" She always knew when Bruce was hiding something.

"It's not my place to tell you," he replied mysteriously.

"You know I'll find out," she argued.

"When he wants you to," Bruce said shrugging then cocked his head.

"You came here for something else, correct?" _She'd almost forgotten._

"I got a job Mr. Wayne," Selina announced proudly and Bruce beamed.

"Finally," he muttered and she shot him a look.

"It's a restaurant named _La Gastronomie_. It's French I suppose."

"Oliver owns that restaurant."

"Of course he does," she said sarcastically and stood up.

"I should get home to Jen. She'll be wondering where I am now." She friendly kissed Bruce's cheek and embraced him tightly.

"It was good seeing you Selina," he said into her hair. "Try not to get into any trouble."

"I'll make no such promises."

**A/N: Did you like how Selina and Clark met? This chapter was longer than I thought it'd be :D So once again, suggestions are a huge help! Also check out my latest FF featuring Thor and Wonder Woman! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank the support I have on this story! Didn't think it would get much what do you know! **

"This place looks amazing," Diana exclaimed, admiring the expensive décor surrounding her. The Amazon certainly did appreciate fine dining.

"_La Gastronomie," _Clark responded in a smooth French tone, eliciting a smile from the princess. "Oliver owns this restaurant, so I knew I couldn't go wrong."

"Are you sure you can afford this?" she asked worriedly, furrowing her brows. Clark's heart nearly skipped a bit when he caught sight of the worried Wonder Woman. Her aquatic blue eyes, framed by incredibly long dark lashes, were wide with concern and her white teeth bit just slightly at her full bottom lip.

_Keep it together Clark._ He scolded himself and cleared his throat.

"Oliver owed me a favor. I'm sure," he said reassuringly. Diana breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked beautiful in a sparkling red strapless dress, gold necklace and complementing red heels. She had no makeup accompanying her face, and it wasn't like the princess needed it. Her porcelain skin and luscious curls of jet black hair were enough to make any man drool.

"You look…incredible tonight," Clark said quietly. Diana's eyes widened just slightly and her cheeks grew pink.

"Thank you…you don't look too bad yourself," she replied eyeing his expensive looking dark blue suit. He shrugged.

"Another favor from Ollie," he chuckled and straightened his jacket. Diana smiled wearily and tilted her head.

"Are we going to discuss clothing or," she paused giving him a knowing look.

"That's why I called you here today," he admitted and Diana straightened up.

"I'm all ears. Tell me everything," the princess said firmly and Clark knew she meant business. It was time she knew why he had recruited the entire league in Gotham.

"I'm guessing you've heard about the-"

"Hello," a smooth voice interrupted the pair. In front of them stood a tall, slender yet curvy brunette. Her caramel eyes had a devious look to them, and her smile looked force. But her posture seemed perky and polite.

"Selina?" Diana asked in confusion. It was Clark's turn to look confused. This was the same familiar woman Bruce had introduced him to yesterday.

"You work here?" Diana asked trying to hide the laugh slowly escaping her lips, earning her a glare.

"Yes," Selina said curtly. "And I'll be your server today."

"Clark," Diana said turning back to the man before her.

"This is Selina my…friend." Selina could barely hide her smirk. The feline never considered this woman her friend.

"We've met before," Clark murmured. Diana raised her eyebrows and glanced at Selina.

"Ah yes, it would appear so," she mused. Something about this Clark Kent made her feel odd. And the fact that he was with Wonder Woman made her suspicious.

"I'm so glad you both could come to this _wonder_ful restaurant," Selina hinted, smiling innocently at Diana.

"Of course _kitten_," Diana shot back, smiling innocently as well.

_What's up with these two? _Clark thought silently.

"So how did you and Clark meet?" Diana asked before Selina could say anymore.

"Bruce Wayne introduced us," she replied eyeing Clark. _Not bad looking_, Selina judged and whipped out her notepad. _Something familiar about those eyes though…_

"Bruce is known for…acquainting people," Diana muttered with a flip her hair.

"Can I take your order now?" Selina placed a hand on her hip impatiently.

"Sorry, of course," Clark cleared his throat once again. She rolled her eyes noticeably which stung Clark. Why did this woman seem to dislike him so much? He'd only met her once before and tried his best to be polite.

Once they'd ordered, and Selina stomped her way back to the kitchen, the two resumed their conversation.

"You've heard of Catwoman before, right?" Diana asked, completely off topic from their original conversation. Clark was taken aback by the sudden topic change.

"We've met," Clark admitted and Diana drummed her fingers on the table.

"What was she like?"

"Thieving, compelling…" he paused. "And tempting I might add. I couldn't decide if she wanted to attack or seduce me."

_He doesn't know_, Diana thought. Clark had no idea who Selina Kyle really was. And it certainly wasn't her place to tell him.

"Why have you brought up Catwoman? Have you met her before?" he wondered and she shook her head quickly.

"Catwoman and I are two very different people. It would be unlikely that we cross paths," she lied smoothly. He seemed to believe her.

8888 8888

After the two members of the league had finished eating their food and Selina rudely tossed them their check, it was time to call it a night.

"So the justice league will go on patrol tonight," Diana stated as Clark paid the check.

"Right. The disappearance of lead seems to be occurring through the night."

"And you think we'll be able to stop the crook doing this?"

"Not a crook," Clark insisted. "Bizarro."

"Are you absolutely sure it's him?"

"He's knows it's a weakness. Of course I'm sure." The amazon sighed just as Selina came to their table to collect the check.

"Hope you enjoyed," she mumbled, taking the check.

"The service was excellent," Clark said with a smile. He'd hoped he could correct his wrongs to whatever he did to this woman.

"Thanks Clark," Selina replied, avoiding his gaze. Those large blue eyes were really getting to her. Diana watched the awkward interacting with the two.

"What's up with you two?" she asked when Selina left.

"Nothing," Clark said quietly. "Nothing at all."

8888 8888

As soon as the tired brunette entered her apartment, she kicked off her Chanel pumps and threw herself on her plush couch.

"Bad day?" Jen guessed from her spot on the loveseat.

Selina groaned loudly.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate customer service?" Jen laughed.

"At least you get paid the big bucks Hun."

"I guess." Selina stretched her legs. "I think I just want to crash tonight." Jen raised her blonde eye brows.

"No Catwoman tonight?" she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Selina laughed.

"Not tonight. Selina's way too tired." That seemed to satisfy Jen.

"Alright kitten. This girl's gotta sleep." They hugged each other good night and she watched her disappear in the bedroom. She was lucky Jen was a light sleeper, for she only waited ten minutes before a soft snoring could be heard.

"Purr-fect," Selina whispered and danced to the living room closet. Time to let the cat out.

8888 8888

"Wonder woman, Aquaman. Flash, Batman and Green Lantern," Superman assigned the groups of the league.

"Hey how come you're by yourself?" The Flash pestered.

"Because I can be. Do we all know our groups?" The league nodded and Barry huffed.

"Yessir!" he exclaimed obnoxiously. Superman sighed. The Flash could be a real pain when he wanted.

As the team split up, Superman automatically flew to the heart of Gotham. The exact same place he met Catwoman. The man of steel didn't know why he was here; he didn't even realize where he was until he'd landed.

Maybe he'd hoped to see her again? He quickly shook off the thought. Sure Catwoman seemed incredibly alluring, but he had no idea who really was, let alone what she looked like.

Superman roamed the city, roof top by roof top when he spotted something. Near the Gotham City jewelry Department, a feminine shadow lurked. The shadow

The sly movement, the cat like stance gave it all away. It was her.

He had no choice but to confront her again.

**A/N: So this took forever! I kept messing up and redoing certain parts of this chapter. I really wanted to make it right! I feel I did this ending part a little sloppy but :/ Well hope you didn't wait too long! As always, R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guy I'm so sorry for the long update! My mind had so many ideas and was trying to figure out how to incorporate them. Thanks for being patient! **

Superman watched her as she danced right past the jewelry store and frowned in confusion. He would have thought she'd be stealing, but she completely ignored the diamonds and pearls.

Curious, and suspicious of her actions, he followed the Cat Burglar, flying silently in the night. She was crouched down; her stance was defensive and offensive at the same time. He could see her hand clenched around her whip while the other brushed the gun. He furrowed his brows and sped up as she walked faster. Her cat ears were down; Kal-El assumed they were some sort of night vision and smirked. He guessed not everyone could see as well as he could.

8888

Catwoman couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Maybe her run-in with Superman the other night had messed with her senses. Nobody ever snuck up on Catwoman, but the man of steel did it with ease. She scowled just thinking of the Boy Scout. He had the nerve to come up in her city, telling _her _what to do. She hoped Bruce had had a word with him about his bossy-ness.

Selina paused and spun around swiftly. Not a soul in sight. She quickly continued to her destination.

_Just get in, take what you need, get out._ Selina told herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She'd never done something this devious before and it riddled her with excitement. She could only hope she didn't run into _him _again. Superman was gorgeous, no doubt about that. Every girl in Metropolis was in love with him. But he was also an annoying distraction. Selina didn't need a bossy goody two shoes in her life right now. But now that he'd shown up in Gotham, she had no choice but to do _this._ Her plan was perfect.

She grinned when she caught sight of the S.T.A.R labs building. It was even bigger in person. She took her hand off the gun and whip and nearly sprinted in her thigh high leather boots to the building. Superman had a very huge disadvantage over her. His super strength, super speed, heightened senses and other special abilities made him an extremely hard opponent. Selina relied on her sexual appeal and her very specific fighting skills to face her enemy; none of which worked on him.

_I could always seduce him into leaving me alone. _Selina thought with a devilish grin. The thought of screwing Superman caused black butterflies in her stomach. Catwoman always thought herself a sexual person, but she'd never have sex with anyone just for the hell of it. Not even Superman. She quickly dismissed the thought from her mind and danced to the back of S.T.A.R labs.

_Alright girl. Get in, get out. Simple. _

The masked brunette climbed her way up to the massive building-much like she'd done when breaking into the museum. Once she found the window to the top floor, she flicked her wrist and once more, a silver one-inch claw extended from her tight black glove. She carved a circle, a much larger one this time, for her small frame to fit through. Her heeled feet rested on the window ledge as she completed her task carefully. She gently pulled the large circle of glass and leaned it against the window. Then, she swiftly swung her body through, landing perfectly on her feet.

_So far so good. _The room was dark except for three glass displays. She stalked her way to her prize and laughed softly.

"I'm too good at this," she smirked. The middle vase contained a large sample of a glass like glowing green rock. Although the display case contained no labels, Catwoman knew it was kryptonite. It amazed her sometimes that his only weakness was some green rock. As she was about to claim her kryptonite, she noticed something odd.

The two glass cases beside the one holding the green rock contained other samples just like it. Except- they weren't glowing green. The first one was a bright menacing red. Catwoman looked for a label, but like the green, there was none. The second was a soft blue. All three crystals were glowing and dangerous looking. Now confused, she rubbed her forehead.

"Ugh…" Catwoman sighed. Should she just leave the other two and take the green? She hadn't even known there were other colors of kryptonite. She swiftly produced a compactable black bag from her belt. Perhaps she should take all three, just to be safe. The villainess tightly pulled the drawstring on the bag once she collected the three rocks. _Now the getting out part. _

"Didn't think I'd find you here." Catwoman jumped and hissed when she saw who had caught her once again.

"I could say the same to you," she snapped, and hid the black bag behind her. She was again mesmerized by him. His muscles were clearly visible beneath his tight navy blue suit, and the red 'S' looked strong as ever.

Kal-El seemed annoyed with her but she bravely took a step forward.

"Were you following me?" she demanded. Superman's full lips turned into a hard line. The he noticed the three glass cases. All broken into, all missing kryptonite. His eyes widened and Catwoman laughed lightly.

"Surprised huh?" she said softly stepping closer to him. They were face to face now, lips just barely touching. For the first time, she finally got a good look at his face. He was even more beautiful up close. She saw his eyes were a very familiar shade of blue.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily. Having her so close caused an unwelcomed pleasure deep his stomach. He saw her sparkling light brown eyes filled with lust and loathing.

"I _will _be teaching you a lesson," she whispered and discretely pulled a small chunk of kryptonite from the baggie.

"Is that right?" he said, his voice husky. Superman froze when he caught sight of the green rock in her hand.

"How did you…" the Kryptonian groaned in pain, as the effects of kryptonite did their work.

"I'd say we're on the same level now, wouldn't you?" the brunette teasingly waved the rock. Kal-El fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She smiled proudly to herself and kneeled next to him.

He was breathing hard, but kept his glare on her.

"What shall I do with you now?" she stroked his muscular chest with her claws tauntingly, causing him to tense up. "Now that you're helpless against me…I can do whatever I please with you…can't I?" she stopped stroking his chest and gently cupped his firm chin. His eyes burned into hers, but she wasn't fazed.

"But not today Kal-El," she whispered. "What do you want?" he asked harshly, his breathing hoarse. Catwoman then moved to stroke his brilliant red cape, feeling the velvety fabric. This woman, this devious, cunning, striking young woman, was making Superman fell intimidated, uneasy and turned on at the same time. She was so…tempting. But she broke the law, stole for her own satisfaction. The masked woman belonged behind bars, he could have turned her in when he first met her, but his instinct stopped him. Kal-El wasn't sure if she was a villain, or a hero. She swung both sides.

"I thought I wanted you leave me alone," she admitted, getting lost. "But…I want you. Just you Supes." His breathing hitched at her seducing tone.

"I just want you…to realize I can overpower you. You do _not _come into my city acting all high and mighty. Maybe every girl back in Metropolis melted at the sight of you, but me…" She paused, and slowly licked her red lips. If Superman wasn't weak from the kryptonite, he probably would have taken her right then and there on the floor when she licked those pretty lips. She was making him think unspeakably thoughts, making him feel unspeakable things.

"As much as I would love to carry out my plan, a girl's got errands to attend to." She stood, placing the kryptonite piece back in the baggie. "Perhaps another time." He watched her silently as she walked over to the window with the gaping hole and paused, grinning mischievously.

"Good bye Superman." She flipped out the window, and just like that, she was gone.

8888

"You're saying she attacked you?" Diana demanded, hands curled up into fists at her hips. Clark pinched the bridge of his noise and bit his lip.

"I always knew this lady was crazy…" Barry piped in. "But going after Superman? Lady's got heart." Diana gave Barry a look and he shut up immediately. She sighed and focused her attention on Clark.

"Diana, I'm fine. Just give me a moment," he muttered and stomped out The Justice League meeting room.

"Bruce, can I have a word with you?" Diana said loudly. The rest of the members took the hint, and left Bruce and Diana to their privacy.

"I knew nothing about this," Bruce said firmly.

"I believe you," she replied softly. "But you might like to remind her who she's dealing with. And the promise she made." Bruce's hazel orbs softened.

"I'll talk to her about it. Right now, I think we all need some sleep." The Amazon nodded in agreement, her mind flashing back to the promise Selina made.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a flashback of the promise Selina made! Try to guess in the reviews what the promise Selina made is ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long waited for I know. None of you guessed what the promise was yet, keep trying! ;) Apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter. It was rushed and I wanted to update as quickly as possible! **

Clark lay in his bed, his brows furrowed and his body tensed. He was shirtless and wore only his pale blue boxer briefs.

He'd let his guard down. He'd underestimated her. He remembered her sly red-lipped grin, accompanied by her brown eyes, flashing with victory. She had overpowered him, left him defeated. Clark would never forget that. And now this Catwoman had access to not only the green kryptonite which rendered him weak, but also the blue and red. It was obvious if the blue kryptonite was presented to him, Kal-El would be powerless. The red-although it didn't harm the man of steel, he could still be a danger to the others around him.

Clark sat up abruptly and was temporarily blinded by the rays of sunlight peeking through his bedroom window. He rubbed his temples and stood.

He could not allow the masked woman to defeat him again. He needed Diana.

8888

"Was he weak on his knees, begging for your mercy?" Jen asked her friend in a dramatic voice. Her green eyes were wide and hopeful.

"No Jen," Selina replied, taking a small sip of her tea. She sat curled up on her leather couch with Jen on the floor, sitting with her legs crossed.

Jen pouted. "That sounds incredibly boring. You had the kryptonite; you could have done whatever you wanted with him." Jen suggestively raised a brow. Selina rolled her eyes but felt a tingle deep in her stomach.

"Are you suggesting I rape him?" she replied calmly.

"Let's be honest," Jen said. "What girl wouldn't want to rape that beautiful creature handed down from the gods?"

Selina smirked but continued sipping her tea. It tasted incredibly bland.

"I mean he's such a _hunk_…" As Jen continued to ramble on, Selina considered her earlier question. Jen was right. She could have done whatever she wanted with Superman the other night. He was weak and defenseless completely at her mercy. Of course she wasn't going to have sex with him, she wasn't that type of woman and while Superman was quite the man to look at, Selina wasn't that easy. Maybe she just wanted to prove Superman couldn't mess with her. Selina did like making a point.

"Are you listening?" Jen demanded with another pout.

"Yes dear," Selina said in a bored tone. She would definitely have to do her research on the other forms of kryptonite she had stolen. And she knew just who to ask.

8888

"Are you sure?" Diana asked, with a raise of her perfect brow. Clark had urgently asked her to meet him at a Starbucks near the apartment he was staying at.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Kryptonite has no effect on you. It'll work." Diana sighed and smoothed back her black hair.

"How do you even know where to find this Catwoman?" Clark didn't know Diana's knowledge of the villainess. She and Selina had made a promise and Amazons didn't break promises.

"I don't," Clark admitted. "But I know she'll be somewhere in Down town Gotham. It's where most crime takes place." His deep blue orbs studied Diana intently. He could tell she didn't like the idea.

"Why me?" She said softly, her own brighter blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Why didn't you ask Bruce? Or Barry…or Hal…or-"

"Diana," Clark interrupted. She sighed in defeat. Clark may have looked harmless in his thick framed glasses, neatly combed hair, even the cute dimple in his cheek. But the Amazon knew better than to defy him.

"How do I know she'll even have the kryptonite on her?"

"You won't. But you find out from her."

"You mean threaten her?" Diana huffed and tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the table to the booth they were in.

"Catwoman doesn't take threats well." A look of confusion took Clark's features.

"How would you know this?" Diana nearly choked on the Latte she had just sipped when she realized her slip.

"It's just an assumption," she lied smoothly. "Surely a criminal like her wouldn't respond well to a threat. Especially from Wonder Woman."

"You don't have to threaten her," Clark said frowning. He seemed to believe her. "Just-" he paused and his eyes wondered off.

"Just what?" Diana asked impatiently. She turned around in her seat and stifled a gasp.

Selina stood in line, taking a plastic cup of iced tea and handing the cashier money.

"Selina!" Clark hollered which earned him dozens of disapproving stares. Selina turned abruptly, her eyes wide in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Diana hissed under her breath. Clark ignored her. She looked beautiful, like the first and second time he saw her. Her brunette hair was pulled back and her familiar brown eyes stared back at him. She still seemed hostile towards him for some unknown reason and he wanted to clear the air.

Selina's lips were in a slight 'o' formation. What were the chances of her running into Diana and Clark again? She took her change and reluctantly walked over to the two.

"Diana. Clark," she said cheerily with gritted teeth. She eyed Diana suspiciously. Why was she always around this man? Not that she was jealous.

"Sit," Clark said politely motioning the empty space next to him.

"I'm sure Selina has places to be Clark," Diana stated clenching her fists beneath the table.

Selina glared at her but managed a smile. Seeing that Diana didn't want her there, made her want to stay.

"I have plenty of time!" Selina exclaimed cheerfully, scooting in next to Clark. Their arms brushed and the both of them felt a spark deep inside themselves. It was like when your crush brushed your hand; you felt giddy.

Of course, Selina felt hostile towards the shy and reserved Clark Kent and Clark barely knew Selina Kyle.

Clark smiled softly while Diana was silently cursing.

"So Clark, Diana," Selina said kindly. "What brings you two here?"

"Just business," Diana replied curtly and Clark silently kicked her leg. She shot him a look with her aquatic blue eyes and Selina couldn't help but to roll hers. Whatever was going on between them, she didn't like it one bit.

"So Selina," Clark said through the awkward silence and she turned her attention to him.

Up close he was intoxicatingly gorgeous (once again). His glasses couldn't hide those big blue jewels. Although his orbs were making her feel uncomfortable, his smile seemed genuine.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Diana's breath hitched.

"Of course she does," she interrupted. "Her job at the restaurant, remember?" Selina narrowed her eyes.

"That's too bad," he murmured quietly and the brunette felt bad.

"I'm sure I can make plans," she insisted with a grin. Diana watched his eyes nearly glow with happiness.

"Well," he began enthusiastically. "I thought since we have a mutual friend, we could get to know each other more."

"Mutual friend?" Diana asked obnoxiously.

"Bruce Wayne," Selina snapped. "I was actually on my way to meet him," she said in a sweeter tone.

"Maybe we could meet up at a bar?" Clark said quickly before the two females had time to brawl.

"A bar sounds nice," she agreed with a smile. Clark let a sigh of relief in his head. He seemed to have broken the ice.

"Great! Nine o'clock then?"

_Damn. _Selina would have to save Catwoman for another night.

"Sounds good." She stood up and took her iced tea. "Where should I meet you?"

"I could pick you up outside here," he offered. "The bar is not that far away from here, we could walk."

"Excellent. It's a date." The little boy in Clark nearly giggled at the word "date."

Smiling deviously, she said, "It was nice seeing you Diana." Her lips were firmly closed but she mumbled "See you around Selina."

Clark watched her leave, a smile on his lips. Bruce would be proud.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diana demanded once she left. Clark was confused.

"Drinking my coffee. Why were you so rude to Selina?" he pushed his glasses up his nose, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I…she…" she huffed loudly. "Look, I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." _Or you to know she's Catwoman. _

8888

Selina arrived at Bruce's office once again. This time his door was guarded by two armed security guards. She could easily take them out but decided against it. She knew Bruce would be furious with her about the incident last night. Superman had to of told him by now.

"Mr. Wayne is taking no visitors at this time," said one of the burly men in a monotone voice. Selina grimaced and tightly gripped her purse.

"Are you sure he can't make an exception?" she gave them her best innocent looking pout, but the two men didn't budge.

"Ma'am, please have a sit in the waiting room. Mr. Wayne will be with you shortly."

"That won't be necessary gentlemen." Selina hadn't even seen the door to his office open. The two men stepped aside for Selina to enter.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically. Once they were inside and sure of some privacy, Selina prepared for the lecture.

She sat on one of his leather white couches, legs crossed and waited. But Bruce said nothing. He simply walked over to the wall-sized window and gazed out on the city of Gotham.

This was the type of silence Selina knew very well. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Do you remember the promise you made Selina?"

**A/N: Next chapter will be a flashback to the promise Selina made! I was originally gonna put it in this chapter but I felt it deserved its own. Well review! Hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No new chapter yet, sorry! :( But guess what?! I made a YouTube video kind of based on this fan fic! I really hope you can check it out! Here's the link: /MQcjs69CVHE Leave a comment, like and subscribe! It's my first video and I might post another tomorrow. Next chapter may be up before the weekend ends. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for this long wait! Had a bit of writers block! This chapter isn't my best work but I hope to make up for it.**

_She sat patiently in the Justice League Headquarters. It wasn't like Catwoman couldn't escape on her own, but she was curious as to how this day would play out. _

_On more than one occasion, Batman had caught her stealing. Selina never liked to admit it but she always got caught. As usual, he let her get away with a warning, which of course she never listened to. This time had been the last straw for Batman and the rest of the Justice League. _

_She'd led Wonder-bra "arrest" her while the rest followed close behind._

"_It's over for you Cat Freak!" The Flash had boasted arrogantly. She had learned he was the most immature and obnoxious of the league. _

_Now she sat waiting in what she assumed was Superman's seat; it was the largest chair and sat at the far of the huge metal table. There were drawers and cabinets all over the place. Catwoman could hear the far away voice of the team arguing about her behind the closed door. Bruce sounded like he was pleading to an angry Wonder Woman, probably about turning her over to the police. As if they could. _

_Selina drummed her claws against the metal table and eyed the surrounding room. She spotted a bright red folder on one of the metal drawers and raised her eyebrows. _

"_Curiosity killed the cat," Bruce had once warned her. Catwoman felt her red lips curve._

"_Ah but the cat had nine lives." _

_She silently but quickly made her way to the drawer, not before making sure the league was still distracted. _

_The folder looked ordinary, except for that fact that it had the six symbols of the six members of the justice league printed on. _

_Interesting. _

_She glanced at the door, the voices still behind it, then back to the folder. _

_One little peek wouldn't hurt anybody, would it? Catwoman nearly snatched the folder to read its contents. It was almost as if it were calling her name._

_She flipped through some crisp pages, none looked too interesting, just a bunch of words, villains they had defeated._

_She squinted when she saw a profile written on Bruce Wayne. His photo was enlarged, and he looked handsome as always._

_So the league kept profiles on each member…_

_**Birth Name: **__Bruce Wayne_

_**Height: **__6''2_

_**Weight: **__210 lbs._

_**Eye Color: **__Hazel_

_**Hair Color: **__Dark Brown_

_**Ethnicity: **__Caucasian_

_**Race: **__Human _

_**Justice League Affiliation: **__Batman_

_This certainly wasn't news to Catwoman, but if they had a profile on Bruce…what about the rest of the league? _

_She smiled deviously to herself, and flipped to the next page. Always best to be one step ahead of your enemies. She ignored the Physical Appearance part and went straight to "Justice League Affiliation."_

_The Flash was a man named Barry Allen. Selina had no idea who Barry was but this type of information could be helpful to her…_

_Green Lantern was a former pilot named Hal Jordan. She'd heard of him in the news before, and was utterly surprised._

_Wonder Woman was Diana Prince._

_Aquaman was Arthur Curry. Selina had to chuckle at that one. Her laughter was cut short when the large metal door opened._

_Diana, Barry and Bruce stood, their eyes wide with shock with the brunette holding the red folder._

"_Oops," she blurted out. There was a flash of red and gold, and the folder was gone._

"_Those aren't for your eyes!" Barry snapped and raced out the room. _

"_Selina…" Bruce whispered, clearly angry._

"_Selina?" Diana nearly shouted and Bruce realized his mistake._

_She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_So much for keeping secrets Bruce."_

"_She knows who you are?" Diana demanded. Someone had a lot to explain. _

"_Wonder Woman, please," Bruce pleaded._

"_I can't believe you…" Diana whispered. _

"_Agreed," Selina scowled and crossed her arms. Diana's eyes narrowed._

"_Be grateful you're not in handcuffs,_ Selina," _she snapped. _

"_No one's putting anybody in handcuffs," Bruce said firmly. His cold demeanor shut the both of them up._

_He sighed and turned to Selina. "You are aware what could happen if the identities of The Justice League are released to the public?" He stared at her intently with his notable hazel eyes. _

"_And are _you_ aware of what could happen if _my _identity is released to the public?"_

"_We don't negotiate with criminals," Diana said harshly and Selina rolled her eyes. _

"_We aren't negotiating anything Wonder-bra," she hissed. "Who's to say I won't spill?" Wonder Woman nearly lunged at her before Bruce quickly blocked her. _

"_That's enough!" he declared. _

"_Selina," he demanded. "How many personal files did you read?"_

"_Everyone but The Man 'o' Steel," the brunette replied in a bored tone. She carelessly twirled her hair and yawned. _

"_You're lucky Superman isn't here right now," Diana threatened. _

"_Look, I won't tell the league's oh so secret identities," she began, ignoring the Amazon. _

"_And what?" Diana muttered. "We don't tell yours?" Selina faked a smile._

"_Exactly."_

"_How can we trust you?" Bruce asked softly. She felt her eyes widen slightly but she recovered quickly. It always hurt her to know he didn't fully trust her. _

"_My personal life is on the line here Bruce. What else do you want me to say?" _

"_Promise me Selina," he replied and took a step forward. "Promise me you won't reveal who we really are. Promise me." _

_She bit her red lip hesitantly. He knew one of her weaknesses; she never broke a promise. _

"_This is a two-way street you know," she muttered, breaking eye contact. _

"_Selina Kyle," Bruce said carefully. "We promise-" Wonder Woman scoffed and The Dark Knight glared at her. She threw up her arms._

"_We promise," he said again. "You're secret identity is safe with us. We by no means plan to break that promise on one condition." He waited patiently for her response._

"_Fine," she murmured and looked Bruce squarely in the eye. _

"_I…promise…not to reveal the League's secret identities; each and every one of you." She said through gritted teeth. _

"_How can we trust her?" Diana whispered. _

"_I can hear you Wonder-bra."_

"_We can trust her," Bruce assured his fellow Justice League member. _

"_I hope you're right," Diana turned to leave. "For her sake."_

_8888_

"Of course I do," she replied shortly.

"It's as if you're _trying _to get caught!" he exclaimed angrily. "Do you honestly think for one second, Superman couldn't find out your secret identity? I've been covering up for you for _years _now but you know I can't lie to him. This has to stop, whatever game you're trying to play with him, needs to stop. Might I remind you your promise goes both ways? I know exactly what you'd do if people knew who were underneath the mask. Do I make myself clear?"

Selina nodded silently and stood to leave.

"Yes."

"And Selina," Bruce said in a softer tone. "You can keep the kryptonite, for your own protection."

"Protection against what?" she asked curtly. Bruce squinted and shook his head.

"No one. Go home Selina."

"Fine." She slammed the door behind her, marching past both the security guards.

_The game isn't over yet Bruce…_

**A/N: I apologize for this sucky chapter I made you guys wait on…I already know I messed this one up A LOT. I plan to make it up to you PROMISE. Please leave some helpful criticism, lord knows I need it…In the meantime, please take a look on my newest Fanfic, "A Fresh Start." It's another Superman/Catwoman pairing : D Also check out my YouTube video based of this Fanfic! Here's the link again: watch?v=MQcjs69CVHE**

**Did you guys here about Christian Bale being offered 50 million dollars to play Batman again? : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well you finally get to see Selina and Clark on their date! Wonder how Bruce and Diana will react to that…**_**if **_**they find out ;) This chapter is a makeup for how awful the last one was. I felt like it was written sloppy and rushed. The dialogue was choppy and overall is just wasn't a good chapter. This one should be an improvement! **

Wearing nothing but her soft white bathrobe, Selina hurriedly skimmed through the contents of her enormous closet in search of something sexy to wear. It was past nine and she was running unfashionably late. Her hair hung loose in chocolate waves but she hadn't even made her pale face presentable yet.

Selina hadn't been on a date in such a long time, and it was refreshing to meet someone new in Gotham who didn't drool like a dog at the sight of her. Although the shy and reserved Clark Kent made her feel uneasy at times, she couldn't reject him, especially since he'd been so nice to her. But there was something about seeing him with Wonder-bra all the time that bothered the villainess.

Selina frowned and mentally slapped herself.

_Who cares what they're doing, _she thought. _He asked me on a date, not her. _Selina's own reassuring made her feel slightly better.

She eventually fished out black clubbing tank top. It was tight with flashes of silvery sequins, a little daring for the first date but it would have to do.

"Seliiiiiinaaaaa," Jen's soft voice rang and Selina sighed in irritation. The bubbly blonde had only reminded her she was late about five times already.

"Can you get my jacket from the couch, please?" she called back while forcing her small feet into some sky-high black pumps. Selina swore she never tried this hard to look good for any guy before. What had gotten her so antsy?

"Here," Jen tossed Selina her black leather jacket and crossed her arms. Jen took one glance at the frantic woman before her and laughed. "A little nervous aren't you?" she teased.

Selina rolled her eyes and shrugged on the jacket.

"You of all people should know I don't get nervous, and-shit!" Selina caught sight of the clock hanging above the closet and nearly raced to the bathroom.

"Better hurry Miss. I Don't Get Nervous," she chuckled.

Already running ten minutes late, Selina barely had enough time to apply some kohl around her eyes, and color to her lips. Usually she'd stick with a bright red but went with a darker burgundy color instead.

_The bolder the better._ The brunette eyed herself in the mirror and had to admit she was pleased. The jeans hugged her curves perfectly and the heels made her legs look miles long. She popped a mint into her mouth, fluffed her hair and flashed a sexy pout.

She had nothing to worry about.

8 8 8 8

Clark stood outside the Starbucks waiting rather patiently for his friendly date to arrive. He was unsure the amount of times he'd tried convincing the stubborn Amazon Princess that he and Selina were just friends; they'd only met a few days ago. He made a mental note to configure why she was so concerned.

He found Selina mysterious, charming and incredibly beautiful, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her yet.

"Sorry I'm late," the smooth all too familiar purr interrupted Clark from his thoughts. He turned and his mouth hung slightly open.

He could feel his eyes widen as she approached him and nervously cleared his throat. All he'd worn was a white formal shirt and faded jeans.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long," Selina added and flashed him a light grin. He looked too adorable; she just wanted to squeeze his cheeks.

Clark was astounded by how beautiful this woman was, but at the same time something was telling the farm boy to run, run as fast as he could.

The alluring brunette tilted her head, a knowing look overtaking her features. The look Clark was giving her was oddly giving her a sense of Déjà vu.

"Oh! Um, shall we go?" _Smooth Clark_, he scolded himself mentally. Why was he such a nervous wreck around her? He politely offered his arm and Selina gave a breathy laugh but hooked her hand on his bicep. _Impressive._

"Lead the way."

8 8 8 8

The bar was crowded and while Selina wasn't at all bothered, she wondered why Clark had chosen this place.

As her eyes gazed over the Gotham citizens, she noticed the women staring at the two with arms linked. Some gave her hateful glares while others seemed to be mentally raping Clark. Selina smirked and glanced at her date to see if he noticed.

"We could go somewhere else if you'd like," Clark said apologetically. The way he pushed his glasses up his firm nose made her inner Catwoman mentally rape him too, but she smiled brightly.

"No, this is fine," she assured him, a secret grin playing on her burgundy lips. "I actually find comfort in these types of scenes."

They took a seat at the bar and Selina slid her jacket off.

"You look…beautiful by the way," Clark said awkwardly and pretended to be watching the small TV located behind the counter.

"You're sweet," Selina blinked. She could sense he was nervous and just wanted the shy man to open up. What did he have to hide?

"So how do you know Bruce?"

"Um," Clark cleared his throat again and shrugged. "He owns the building I work in, we run into each other from time to time."

"Oh?"

"I work at The Daily Planet back in Metropolis," he explained. Selina furrowed her brows at this information.

"So how is it that you run into each other?"

The voice telling Clark to run was back again.

"Well, he often visits Metropolis and sometimes…we run into each other there." He laughed awkwardly.

Though Selina should be suspicious, she was more curious and leaned closer to him.

"Metropolis huh?" He caught a whiff of her delicious scent and slowly relaxed.

"I'm visiting Gotham for business purposes," he replied easily. The statement was actually true; he came here for Justice League business.

"So you know about him?" she bit her lip and waited in anticipation for his answer.

"The Batman?" Clark assumed she was talking about Gotham's caped crusader. She responded with a playful roll of her eyes.

"I meant the hero of Metropolis, Superman."

"Oh him?" Clark said a little too loudly. Being raised by Methodists, his number one rule was never to lie. Not only was it a sin, but the boy scout was incredibly bad at it.

"He's around, I guess but Metropolis hasn't seen much of him lately." _Maybe because he's in Gotham…_

"There's word he may have shown up here," Selina hinted. Clark was a news reporter; he had to know some information of Superman's whereabouts.

Clark shrugged absently and dismissed the topic.

"Can I get you a drink?" _Anything if we can stop talking about my other lifestyle. _Clark wanted to get through this date without bringing up Superman; he couldn't lie to save his life.

"Sure," she said with slight disappointment in her voice. It would give Catwoman the upper hand if she could for once find Superman instead of him finding her.

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized, his big blue eyes sincere. "I didn't mean to dismiss you like that."

"Clark you are too kind," she said with fake cheerfulness. "I'll just have a Skinny Margarita please."

8888

The rest of their date went by with ease and Selina found she was genuinely attracted to this man; his boyish smile was enough to make any woman swoon. She'd learned he grew up on a small farm in Kansas as opposed to her growing up in the dangerous city of Gotham. His father had been killed in a severe Tornado storm when he just a teen but he loved the both of them passionately. He seemed uneasy about the topic of Superman but he raved about how much he loved Metropolis and it sounded like heaven to Selina.

She laughed at his light jokes, gave him sympathy when he discussed his childhood. Clark Kent had a lot to tell and she didn't mind listening. What surprised her most was that she didn't want this night to end.

Clark found he too was attracted to her and learned she was a complicated person. It was as if her secrets had secrets; she didn't reveal much about herself.

She had this compelling laugh which he decided not to dwell too much in.

"We should do this again sometime," Clark offered and Selina's face lit up.

"Of course, how about-" she was interrupted by the alarmed screams. Almost everyone in the bar had their faces pressed up against the windows, watching in horror.

"Breaking News," the sport's channel had been cut off. Selina and Clark turned to the TV screen listening intently.

"Just days ago a seemingly stable Wayne Building stood proudly in the midst of Gotham." The reporter was female who looked incredibly nervous.

"Today the citizens of Gotham watch in horror as the building starts to collapse, hundreds of people still inside. No one knows what has caused the foundation so suddenly to become unstable, but as to who our savior could be, we can only pray."

A look of anger overtook Clark's features and he slowly slid his glasses off, Selina is too focused on the Breaking News to notice. This isn't a random attack.

Selina gasped slightly at the news. Gotham is known for its criminals and the corrupt, but something like this has never happened before. She hoped Bruce wasn't in this building.

"This is horrible," she whispered. "Clark are you-Clark?" _What the hell?_

The seat next to her was empty. She scanned the bar but he was nowhere in sight.

"Clark!" she called out desperately. Did he really just leave her at a time like this?

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!" Selina burst outside along with everyone who just seconds ago was watching from the windows. She can see from a distance, one of the massive Wayne buildings is starting to fall apart, just like the report said. People are pointing excitedly towards the sky and she hesitantly followed their gaze.

"No, it's Superman!" Her heart began to race and her skin quickly paled.

A streak of red and blue flew across the night sky, straight to the Wayne Building. There was a roar of cheering and applause to the Man of Steel's appearance.

"I can't believe he's here!" a woman besides Selina gushed. She wanted to roll her eyes but she was thankful he showed up at the right place and time.

Selina felt slightly hurt Clark just ran off like that; did he completely ditch her or did Clark need a bathroom break? Wherever he was, the reporter was definitely missing a story.

The rumors about Superman being faster than a speeding bullet seemed true; by the dozens, he safely landed the occupants of the building in front of the admiring crowd. They cheered each time a couple more hundred people were saved. It seemed so…easy.

Within minutes, News trucks had arrived, making sure to capture the historic moment. Selina wasn't at all surprised to learn everyone had been saved; that is what Superman was best at. The building had collapsed anyway, but at least no one had gotten seriously hurt. She found herself clapping along with everyone else but stopped abruptly when she saw him. Red cape flowing, muscles bulging. He was surrounded by reporters and gushing fans everywhere, leaving Selina standing by herself, arms crossed.

She stared in loathing at Gotham's savior as he soaked up the attention. This was one of the reasons she disliked him.

"It's my job ma'am," she heard him respond to one of the female reporters. His face was beautiful, firm, stern, but a smile slowly graced his pink lips. She hated to admit how breathtakingly gorgeous he was.

He caught sight of Selina's glaring and froze. His face looked apologetic and Selina frowned. What was his problem?

Before anyone else could ask for an autograph, Superman took flight, leaving behind a crowd of confused fan girls.

8888

Selina stormed inside the bar to retrieve her leather jacket and was surprised to see Clark at his former seat.

"What the hell?" she nearly shouted, placing a hand on her hip.

"Selina I-" he began but she held up her hand.

"Where were you? You just…you just left me." Selina was trying hard to contain herself. She wasn't sure why she was so angry, maybe the appearance of Superman had rattled her.

"I have to go," she muttered and slid her jacket on.

"Selina wait," Clark pleaded and grabbed her arm.

"It's late, I have work tomorrow," she said coldly. She snatched her arm from his strong grip and raced out the bar.

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. And just when he thought he had a chance with her…

**A/N: Whoa! Intense huh? I know this is Superman from Man of Steel but I felt like the Superman theme music should have started to play when Clark took his glasses off! (If this were a movie hehe) Am I the only one?! Well I really hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, leave some reviews and helpful criticism! I proofread this over and over but I feel like there will still be a dozen mistakes lol so sorry for that if there are. Thanks so much for your support on this FanFic! **


End file.
